


Company

by baconnegg



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cock-Blocking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Silence, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconnegg/pseuds/baconnegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thilbo pre-wedding gift fic for slashluvr. Based on a weird little AU we came up with in January.</p><p>Three days before the wedding, Bilbo and Thorin get a somewhat unwelcome surprise. Pretty mild porn with some plot. </p><p>(I'll get back to working on Avengers fics after this, really I will).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slashluvr).



_“My dearest nephews,_

_Well, I’m not entirely sure how to say this. This news may come as something of a surprise, but I assure you that we have put a great amount of thought and planning into this. After much deliberation, we have decided that this is the only agreeable course of action. Especially considering the benefits that would come as a result, and it is the proper thing to do, after all. Most of the arrangements have already been made and it is all set to take place on Midsummer’s Day. We do not require your input, but would most appreciate your attendance. We-_

_**Your uncle and I are engaged to be married. We would be delighted if you came to the wedding.** _

_Yes._

_We look forward to seeing you, provided everything is well in Erebor. Preservatives are attached as usual. If they aren’t, I’m sure you know who took them._

_Regards,  
\- Thorin”_

\- - -

Bilbo looks up from icing the last gingersnap to find Thorin watching him from the kitchen doorway. “Alright, what is it? What are you smirking at?”

“You’ve been cooking and baking for four days,” Thorin shakes his head fondly. “Don’t you think you’ve made enough?”

Bilbo bites a corner of his lip, thinking of the pantry piled high with covered dishes. “With twelve dwarves on the guest list? No, not yet.”

“They’ll be bringing their own contributions. You’ll be surprised how generous dwarves can be when it comes to these things.”

“I’ll be equally surprised by how hungry they’ll be after some dancing.” Bilbo carefully pours the tray of cookies into a bowl and sets a lid on it. “The wedding is three days from now, provided everyone shows up on time. What else should I be doing?”

Thorin smiles slightly as he strides over, wrapping his arms tight around Bilbo’s shoulders. “Spending some time with me before our house is overrun by guests.”

Bilbo sighs and leans into the grip. “You could at least be polite and phrase it like a question. Let me know that I have a choice in the matter.”

“I needn’t remind you of something you know very well. Come, sit and braid my hair a while.”

Thorin collapses into the armchair, pulling the hobbit into his lap, and Bilbo recalls once thinking that dwarves weren’t romantic. Straightforward creatures that they are. Perhaps Thorin’s an exception. Nuzzling at Bilbo’s neck while he cards his fingers through Thorin’s wild locks. “It’s almost one o’clock, you know. Can’t dwarf kings do up their own braids?”

Thorin hums at the touch of Bilbo’s fingers. Tiny hands with equally tiny calluses catching against the hair he’s so carefully plaiting.“No, it is something to be done by close family members, and later, lovers. We only do it ourselves if we are entirely alone, but that applies to a number of other things as well.”

“Oh, I see.” Bilbo shakes his head, refusing to take the obvious bait.

“I’d be doing it for you, as well.” Thorin’s thick hand rests lightly at the nape of Bilbo’s neck. “But your hair isn’t suited for it.”

“That’s alright.” Bilbo leans in close under the pretense of carefully tying off a second braid. “I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

Thorin never claimed to be patient. He pulls Bilbo against him with one hand behind his head and the other low on his back.

“Shameless, absolutely shameless,” Bilbo teases into Thorin’s beard. “‘Spending time with me,’ indeed. You’ve lured me into your lap under false pretenses.”

Thorin pauses, voice momentarily steady and true. “Is that a no?”

“Hardly. I have a terrible weakness, I can’t find it in myself to refuse you.” Bilbo’s lips find the curve of Thorin’s jaw, his voice near-silent. “Not yet, at least.”

“Just as well.” Thorin pushes Bilbo’s shoulder back so he can kiss him on the mouth. “We have much lost time to make up for.”

Bilbo’s pulse speeds up at Thorin’s words. He squirms into a more comfortable position on the dwarf’s lap and kisses back with all he has. It goes on and on, only pausing so they might grab a breath now and again. His hands tighten on sturdy shoulders and in splendid hair. Thorin’s hands worry their way under his woolen shirt where-

Three loud knocks are heard at the door. Of course.

Bilbo pulls back, the delicious haze behind his eyes lifting to reveal Thorin, wearing a frown reminiscent of their first visit to Rivendell. He fondly pecks the dwarf’s cheek as he stands up. “I’m sure it’s just the Gaffer wanting to borrow a cup of sugar. I won’t be but a minute.”

Bilbo smoothes himself on the way to the door, checking his reflection in a vase to make sure nothing is out of place. Half a second to school his face into a pleasant smile, open the door and- “Fili and Kili?!”

The brothers grin wide and drop their packs at their feet. “ _Uncle Bilbo!_ ”

Bilbo can’t get another word in before he’s smothered in a double-hug. Struggling proves useless, and his questions are muffled by dwarf-shoulder.

“Let him go, for Mahal’s sake.” Thorin says from a short distance away, a note of surprise audible over his displeasure.

“Sorry, Uncle,” the pair say in unison before releasing poor Bilbo. Fili approaches Thorin while Kili collects their bags and shuts the door. “You can’t blame us for being excited. It’s been a long time, and we’re here under exciting circumstances.”

“Indeed.” Thorin pulls his heir into a tight, one-armed embrace. “Where are the others?”

“A day behind!” Kili chimes in. “We left early to surprise you.”

Bilbo sputters, still a little overwhelmed. “You travelled alone, the entire way? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Fili smiles at the hobbit, pride shining in his eyes. “If I can run a kingdom, I think I can travel to the Shire without a guard detail.”

“Speaking of which, how are things in Erebor? Any troubles?”

Kili shakes his head as Thorin and Fili lose themselves in conversation. “They’ll be talking for hours, now. What say you and me get something to eat?”

With Kili’s arm tight around his shoulders and his mouth chattering all the way, Bilbo leads them to the kitchen. Simultaneously feeling pleased to see them and validated in his position against unexpected guests.

* * *

“Any use trying to wake them up?” Bilbo smiles over his cup of tea, perching on the footstool. Fili and Kili are snoring loudly in front of the fire, where they collapsed after their post-supper belching contest.

“None at all, unless you can imitate an Orc screech.” Thorin shifts in the armchair. “That wouldn’t be in the best interests of hospitality, though.”

“Agreed. They’ve slept in worse places than a hearth, anyways.” Now that they’re finally still, Bilbo has a chance to really look at them. Ten years isn’t much to a dwarf in terms of aging. Still, there’s a certain maturity in their faces and builds that wasn’t there before. Stress shows a little around Fili’s eyes and a few prematurely silver hairs in his beard. Kili’s beard is clipped short as always, but his hair has lengthened considerably, as has his brother’s.

“We’ll have plenty of time to spend with them tomorrow, and the next day,” Thorin says, as much to himself as to Bilbo. “Let’s turn in for the night.”

As soon as Bilbo’s beneath the sheet, Thorin’s hands inform him that putting on pajamas was time ill-spent. He leans into the touch for a moment, before pushing him away with great reluctance. “We can’t. They’ll hear us.”

“No they won’t,” Thorin mutters as he braces himself on his elbows over the hobbit.

“Trust me,” Bilbo gasps between insistent kisses. “This house is far from soundproof. Let’s just say, I learned that as a young lad, and speak no more of it.”

Thorin pulls back, eyes dark. He leans on one arm so he can trace his finger slowly down Bilbo’s windpipe and onto his chest. “You were once so good at being quiet for me, have you forgotten?”

All the air rushes out of Bilbo’s lungs in one sigh. “No.” He surges up, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck and pressing their mouths together.

The kiss is the same as before, long and deep, but no door-knocking interrupts them this time. Tongues slide against each other. Bilbo deepens the motions so as to muffle the sounds. He holds back a moan when Thorin’s hips rest against his and they start moving together.

After what feels like a month of wandering mouths and rutting hips, Thorin’s hair is burying them in tangled mess. He levers himself up and back onto his knees, smiling wide. “Pardon me, halfling,” he whispers. He pulls a small cord off his wrist and uses it to tie back his mass of hair.

Bilbo giggles into his hand and kisses Thorin’s forehead when he comes back down. “Only you could make that look so attractive.”

Thorin hums affirmatively as he moves down to suck and nip at Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo wriggles and twists against the mattress. He runs his hands down Thorin’s back both to give back and to fight off the noises building in his throat.

When Thorin peels Bilbo’s pajama top off, Bilbo has his usual moment of self-consciousness. It’s silly, after all they’ve been through. It really is. But he can’t help feeling rather soft and small next to Thorin’s barrel chest and hard-earned muscles.

Whether Thorin’s aware of it or not, he never lets it go on long. Mouth and hands work over Bilbo’s body, with the same dedication and fervour he puts into everything he does. Bilbo would comment on it, if he weren’t trying to mute his sighs as the heat of pleasure rolls through him.

They move a bit quickly tonight, shedding pants and smallclothes early on. Lest Fili or Kili get up to use the toilet and hear them. A hushed, cheek-to-cheek conversation ends in deciding on an activity that won’t make the bed thump against the wall.

Bilbo’s eyes screw shut as Thorin swallows him down. Breathing hard through his nose, he can’t help but think this whole silent thing has its benefits. Not having to worry about giving coherent verbal directions or praise to Thorin allows him to lose himself in the sensations. He feels drunk, moreso than usual, as Thorin’s mouth works him closer and closer.

Bilbo also feels grounded. Given space to remind himself that Thorin is really here with him and they’re going to be married and be together in this bed as long as fate will allow them. There’s the drawback that he can’t communicate this to Thorin right now, because his voice would be high in pitch and staccato in volume. Bilbo’s hand curls tight against Thorin’s scalp, another in the sheets. He promises himself to tell Thorin all of that right before his vision whites out.

Thorin drags himself up beside Bilbo as he gasps for breath. He presses himself against the halfling’s body, showing that he’s waiting, but not insisting just yet.

Bilbo gets his breath back and flops onto his side. Kisses Thorin deeply and presses at his unyielding chest with one hand, encouraging him onto his back. Thorin slides an arm around his waist, pulling Bilbo over as he rolls under.

Unfortunately, it causes the bed to creak quite loudly. The couple freezes and listens. Fili groans in sleep, but rolls over and goes back to snoring like a sawmill. Bilbo and Thorin’s eyes meet and they both snicker, noses pressed together and eyelashes touching.

Bilbo kisses Thorin quickly and intimately before sliding down. Taking him into his mouth as much as he can, using his hand for the rest. The weight of it always feels so good on his tongue. The heat, the slickness, the hisses he can drive out of Thorin with grazes of teeth. He strokes his hands over his partner’s hips, quietly pleased by how quickly he can draw hushed Khudzul curses out of the former King under the Mountain.

Thorin’s body soon tenses sharply and he finishes with a restrained growl. Bilbo swallows, out of old habit, and knowing that Thorin likes it more than he admits. He crawls up to kiss Thorin’s cheeks and eyelids and mouth. Thorin’s relaxed into the pillows, breath a little shaky but not gasping. Dwarves only gasp in sarcasm, Bilbo’s been reliably informed.

Thorin opens his bleary eyes and smiles at Bilbo in a way that makes the hobbit feel invincible. Like he could face down ten Orc armies as long as it meant coming home to this afterwards. Thorin’s hands grips the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss that lasts at least a full minute, not that Bilbo’s counting.

It’s Thorin who cleans them up afterwards, as always. Ritualistically wiping the sweat and saliva from their skin with the cloth and basin he’d set at the bedside table ahead of time. Sneaky, but points for planning.

They help each other back into their respective nightwear and curl up under the sheet. A few mumbled goodnights into each other’s skin, and they’re fast asleep.

* * *

“Back at it again, Bilbo?”

Bilbo looks up from sprinkling some mint into a pitcher of fruit juice. “I’ve just got a few more things to finish up, really.”

“That’s what he said two days ago,” Thorin says to Fili sharing a laugh. “I’m taking Fili with me to run a few errands. We’ll be back after lunch.”

“Don’t be late.” Bilbo turns his head to share a kiss with Thorin. “And don’t you cause any trouble, Mister King under the Mountain.”

“You haven’t changed a bit, burgular.” Fili squeezes him tight with one arm and ruffles his hair with the other.

“Hands off the halfling, lad. He’s mine now.”

“Both of you, go! Out!” Bilbo waves a dishcloth ineffectively as they head for the front door, teasing all the way. He’s not really annoyed. He’s missed the brothers too much, and is always happy to see Thorin in high spirits.

“That bath of yours is fantastic, Bilbo!” Kili appears in the doorway, scrubbing at his damp hair with a towel. “I feel like a new dwarf. By the way, when do we start decorating?”

“Tomorrow. More hands available to help, and less time for the wind knock it all down-Oh!” Bilbo yawns loudly on the last word. “I feel like I’ve got cotton where my brains ought to be. Can’t seem to wake up.”

“Not surprised, after last night.”

Bilbo’s head whips around. “What did you say?”

“I said could I get a bite? To eat, that is.” Kili smiles with such unguarded innocence, Bilbo has to convince himself that he heard wrong.

“In the pantry, there’s a block of cheddar. Take one slice and not a bite more.” Kili’s gone and crashing around the pantry in the blink of an eye. Bilbo shakes his head. “What am I marrying myself into?”

**_ FIN _ **


End file.
